Unsung Chords
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda become a songwriting team to search for missing NATO plans. And through a series of later events another way Lee could've met Amanda's family, including her ex-husband Joe. A rewrite from 2014 I felt needed more. AU and off canon.
1. Chapter 1

Unsung Chords

Chapter 1

It was just after the Elizabeth Sullivan case when things between Lee and Amanda were beginning to change.

They had dinner together that night at his place with no shop talk as he'd promised.

It was strange and yet exhilarating at the same time for the two whose feelings for one another were obvious to outsiders but for some reason remained hidden from each other as they were unable to bring them to the surface.

As they went from coworkers to partners and now friends over the years, it seemed something was holding them back from being more.

The following morning as they were deep in paperwork, Billy had summoned them to his office.

As they came in Billy was on the phone and signaled them to sit.

Lee and Amanda sat in the chairs opposite Billy's desk and took note of their boss' expression.

It was a cross between controlled and humored as he listened to the caller.

Answering the caller he stated, "Well, they are my best team. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, they can..."

He listened to the response and then added with a shrug, "Listen...If you knew them the way I do, you'd know they could pull it off..."

Lee and Amanda looked at one another with puzzlement and then Lee asided to her,"He told whoever it is that it's his best team. That's us! I'll bet it's a cinch case."

Amanda cocking her head to the side and shaking it replied quietly, "I dunno about that. I seem to recall several over the years that weren't that way at all."

Lee chuckled and patted her arm commenting as he gestured to himself, "Oh relax, will ya? I'm here."

Amanda rolling her eyes answered softly with a tease putting her hands up, "Oh okay, Mr. Cocky."

Billy then said his goodbye to the caller and hung up.

It was a long moment where he stared at the two agents thoughtfully as if he were pondering something.

Lee clearing his throat asked, "What is it, Billy?"

After a pause Billy remarked, "Sonny and Cher."

Lee queried, "What about them?"

Billy answered, "Marvin and Tammi."

Amanda perplexed nodded replying, "Yeah. They were great too, Sir. What-"

Billy finished with, "Elton and Kiki Dee."

Lee whistled lightly as he got up stating, "This has been fun Billy, but I've got reports to finish..."

Amanda rose from her seat as well commenting, "I've got a lot of filing to do. Excuse us, Sir."

As the two reached the door Billy announced, "Sit down now, Leo and Annie!"

Lee and Amanda were stunned as they answered in unison, "What?!"

Billy gestured to the chairs and responded, "Please have a seat and I'll explain..."

They sat once more and Billy asked them, "Do you remember Gary and Jean from Baltimore? The songwriters who infiltrated the NATO plans, sending them to the KGB a month ago?"

Amanda sighed and nodded sadly remarking softly, "What a mess. Their poor families never saw them again..."

Lee nodded agreeing as he swallowed commenting, "Yeah. I still wish we could've helped them. They were great."

Billy nodded somberly answering, "I know. Well, I just found out that the plans are back here in the country but we haven't been able to figure out where. Rumors are flying that the plans have been hidden in song sheets."

Amanda queried, "I don't understand, Sir. In the notes or the lyrics?" Billy shrugged replying, "No one knows, Amanda. But we have a team in the West Coast checking it out and I'll have you two here checking on this end as Leo and Annie. Tell me, do either of you sing?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unsung Chords

Chapter 2

Billy had just informed Lee and Amanda of the NATO plans resurfacing in the U.S. but not being able to pin down where except through music sheets somehow and asked them both if they sing at all.

Lee chuckled and jokingly asked, "What do you mean? Like "Melancholy Baby" or "Fly Me To The Moon?"

Billy queried in disbelief to Amanda, "Is he always this comedic on the field?"

Amanda sighed shaking her head and remarked, "Not even close, Sir."

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Hey! All right...Sorry. No, not really. I-I hum in the shower but that's about it. Oh, unless of course the Stones are on the radio and then I go hog wild! They're great!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow as she let her mind wander about Lee and the shower and then noticing the two men looking at her she quickly cleared her throat answering, "Well, that's more than I needed to know."

Looking at Billy she commented, "Other than my cheerleading days in school and singing along with people in church, I couldn't cut an album to save my life."

Lee's mind suddenly wandered to Amanda in a cheerleading outfit doing cheers and wished he'd known her back then. She definitely would have made him give a damn about school more!

He realized Billy was giving instructions as he heard, "Scarecrow! Are you listening?"

Embarrassedly Lee cleared his throat and replied, "Y-Yeah, sure. What were you saying?"

Billy sighed shaking his head at Amanda and responded, "Okay. We're heading to the auditorium here where Francine will help you hone your singing skills and Leatherneck will help you with the lyrics-"

Lee baffled queried, "Leatherneck? He knows how to put a song together?"

Billy shrugged and Amanda answered, "You remember the song, "If You Fix Your Car Yourself, Don't Bring It To My Garage." don't you? Francine told me about that one."

Lee guffawed stating as he nodded, "Oh-Oh, yeah! I dared him one April Fool's to make a demo of it and send it to Smyth."

Gesturing to Billy Lee asked, "And what did Smyth tell him?"

Billy commented, "Don't lose your day job."

As Amanda joined in Lee's laughter Billy shook his head and then replied getting up, "All right, let's head over and see what you can do."

As they reached the auditorium on the other side of the Agency Amanda was aghast at the size of it!

Billy noted her expression and nodded stating, "Yes. It is impressive, isn't it? We basically use it for global summits but for the next few days, it's all yours."

Signaling to Francine on the stage where there was a piano he called out, "Your pupils are here. Good luck..."

As Billy left he muttered, "They're going to need it...Whew."

Lee and Amanda joined Francine by the piano as she answered, "Leatherneck will be here shortly so for now let's start with scales, huh?"

She sang with what she was playing,"Do, Rei, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do."

Amanda remembering "Sound Of Music" began singing, "Do- mi- mi, Mi- so- so, Rei- fa-fa, La- ti- ti."

Francine nodded responding, "Great...Scarecrow, feel free to join in..."

She sang along with Amanda, "When you know the notes to sing, You can sing most anything!"

Lee groaned as the two kept on singing and then he finally spotted Leatherneck and called out, "Please! Can you stop their incessant caterwauling, Man?!"

Leatherneck grinned and shaking his head gave a sharp whistle to announce himself making Amanda and Francine stop with Francine stating saucily, "My, my! Everyone's a critic!"

Focusing on Lee she remarked, "Okay, Lee. What do you want to try here?"

But Amanda put up a hand answering, "Oh, no! I'm not about to do "Jumping Jack Flash" with this guy!"

Lee retorted, "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not doing show tunes either! How about something simple?"

Leatherneck asked Francine, "Are they always this disagreeable?"

Francine commented, "Are you kidding? This is one of their better days!"

Looking at them she pleaded, "C'mon, Guys! Stop. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we'll be done!"

Leatherneck stated, "All right. Now, I spoke to a guy in Baltimore who knew Gary way back when and he told me that Gary only liked doing original songs. So, how about it? Wanna give it a shot?"

Lee asked carefully, "Wh-What do you mean by original?"

Amanda remembering something remarked, "I think what he means is like at a wedding when the couple writes their own vows...I did that at mine."

Shaking her head then she commented, "Would you all excuse me? I have to get some air...I'll be back."

She hurried out with Lee going after her calling, "Amanda! Wait!"

Watching them go Leatherneck queried to Francine, "Think they can pull it together? We need something by the end of the week. Sooner if we want this to work. Did Billy tell them their cover? That they're a couple trying to work on their marriage? We found out Gary and Jean eloped before it all went south with the KGB thing..."

Francine moaned, "Oh, great. Just what Amanda would want. To be reminded of her failed marriage...Well hopefully, Lee can bring her around..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unsung Chords

Chapter 3

Amanda had left the auditorium at one point when she and Lee were working with Francine and Leatherneck to try and come up with a dummy song for the case.

Something was bothering her obviously so Lee went after her and finally finding her in her car in the Agency parking lot, tapped on her closed window.

Opening it Amanda shook her head stating, "I'm sorry. It was unprofessional of me to just take off like that."

Lee shrugged querying. "Are you all right? Because if you want, I'll just tell them we'll try again tomorrow?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "No. I'll be all right. Let's do it now."

Getting out of the car she locked up and walked back inside the Agency with Lee answering, "Listen...If you wanna talk about what's bothering you later I'm here, huh?"

Amanda merely nodded as they headed into the auditorium.

As they met with Francine and Leatherneck once again Amanda apologized commenting, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. But I'm ready to do this. Where do we start?"

Francine responded lightly, "It's fine. Well. Let me play something here and if you know anything that might make a decent song let it out, okay?"

She began to play the piano melodically and soon Amanda was singing,

"Why didn't we know sooner, why didn't we talk it out,

I guess we really didn't know what it was all about,

Our hearts were connected as friends and lovers,

But in the end we found it was all just a tragic cover."

As Amanda finished, the other three agents stared at her and she shrugged uncomfortably replying, "What? That's the best I could come up with."

Gazing at Lee then she queried, "Can you do any better?"

Lee shaking his head smiled slightly as he answered, "Uh, n-no! That was great. Really..."

Amanda blushed and asked, "Yeah?"

Lee nodded and stated, "Yeah."

Looking at Francine he remarked with a clap of his hands, "So... Great! We have a song in the can-"

But Leatherneck shook his head commenting, "Not so fast, Ace. We need a little something from you now-"

Lee then cut him off answering, "Whoa! I already told Billy I just do humming, so let's-"

Francine sighed and responded, "Oh c'mon, Lee! We can't turn in Amanda's part because it's not a complete song without you. Remember, "Leo and Annie"?

Lee groaned hearing enough and retorted, "Oh, all right! But give me a minute to think here..."

He began to pace thinking how ridiculous this case was but he knew if they were going to find those plans, that he had to try.

He turned back to them and clearing his throat he signaled to Francine to play as he sang out,

"The pain in my heart was there from the start,

And I was afraid to let you in,

But with your warmth and caring,

You brought down my defenses,

And oh how different things might have been."

Lee stopped as the others gave surprised looks at him and he questioned, "What? That bad?"

Francine and Leatherneck both shrugged and Francine replied, "We'll make a demo of it and see what happens. If the guy likes it you head to his studio and go through his music sheets, and see if anything turns up...Good job."

Amanda sighed with relief and remarked, "Great, but what about a title?"

Leatherneck answered, "We'll label it "Tragic Cover." Don't worry. We'll make it work."

A few days later when they were all finished their shifts they met with Billy in his office and he asked, "Well? Do we send "Leo and Annie" to the studio?"

Leatherneck shook his head answering, "No need, The West Coast team caught it late last night and sent the plans to the authorities."

Billy smiled at the group and stated, "Good work, Team. I'll let Dr. Smyth know. See you all tomorrow..."

They said their goodnights and parted ways.

As Lee and Amanda were going out to their cars Lee stopped her and asked, "Hey...Got a minute?"

Amanda shrugged lightly commenting, "Sure. What's up?"

Lee stated, "Well I thought if you weren't busy tonight, we could check out Spencer's. What do you say?"

Amanda smiled slowly and nodded remarking, "Sure. Sounds good. But let me call my mother on the way..."

Lee drove as Amanda called from Lee's car phone telling her mother about an editing session and she'd be out for dinner with the crew.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later in time for Happy Hour.

Lee got them a back booth where it was a little quieter and the waiter came over with menus asking, "What can I get you to start?"

Lee gave their drink order replying,"A bottle of white wine and we'll have mushroom caps for appetizer, but we'll need a little time to look over the menu."

The waiter nodded and went to get their wine and appetizer.

As Lee and Amanda were glancing at the menu the waiter returned with the wine and their glasses stating, "It'll be a few more minutes for the appetizer but I'll be back shortly..."

They thanked him as he hurried off to other tables.

Lee poured their drinks and then they clinked glasses with Lee responding, "To another successful case."

Amanda nodded with a smile answering, "Hear, hear."

She then took a sip of the wine and swallowing put her glass down and began to giggle!

Lee smiling at her asked, "Wh-What's so funny?"

Amanda gulped and grinned remarking, "Leo and Annie?"

Lee joined her in laughter then replying, "Oh, I know! Can you just picture hearing our demo on the radio?"

Amanda shook her head still giggling as she answered, "Oh, gosh! That was so..."

Lee finished for her commenting, "Bad! I-I mean your part was great but mine left a lot to be desired, you know?"

The waiter soon returned with the appetizer remarking, "When you're ready for your dinner order, I'll be over helping at the bar..."

Lee thanked him as he left.

The two divided the caps between them and tasting one Lee chewed stating, "Nothing like crab stuffed mushrooms...Mmm!"

Amanda heartily agreed as she tried one and nodded responding, "They are good!"

Stopping for a moment Lee grew serious as he looked at Amanda and queried tentatively, "So...Those lyrics you sang. How did you come up with them?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Well. It's kind of hard to talk about. I know this may sound silly but the day we worked on that song would've been my fourteenth wedding anniversary and I've been okay most of the time since the divorce. But then a song will come on the radio and I'll flash back to my wedding and other things that happened over the years-"

She stopped with a sigh and Lee squeezed her hand stating quickly, "I'm-I'm sorry, Amanda. Look, let's just order our dinner and enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?"

Amanda felt sure that they were at a place in their relationship where she could open herself up and surprising Lee queried, "So, what do you wanna know?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unsung Chords

Chapter 4

Lee couldn't believe what he'd just heard from Amanda and asked, "I'm sorry...What was that?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "I asked what you wanted to know about me. I mean I know you must have a full dossier on me already and I've gone through background checks galore all this time, but isn't there something you don't know about me that you'd like to?"

Lee took a sip of his wine and clearing his throat stated slowly, "Well...I know that over the years I've said not to get too personal-"

When Amanda rolled her eyes and nodded he answered quickly, "O-Okay, okay! I get it! But look, a lot of that was due to the job and-"

Amanda stopped him with a hand on his arm commenting, "Oh, relax! We're co-workers and friends. But by now, we know that if there's something we don't want to discuss with one another we won't. And not because we don't trust one another, but because it's hard and frankly too damn painful for either of us."

Swallowing hard she continued stating, "But it's all right if I talk about this now. You see earlier, I told you that I would've been married fourteen years if not for the divorce. My ex-husband Joe and I seemed to have the same ideas when it came to planning our future. I had a degree in American Literature after college and thought I might teach someday. And he was always set on being a lawyer. And we talked about raising a family. And we thought we had time...until I learned I was expecting Phillip. We got the house while Joe was in law school. Mother helped us out with things until Joe got a job with a law firm after graduating. Well, teaching took a back seat when Phillip came and then I just didn't think about it any more. I thought maybe when he was older, I could at least get a part-time job. Joe told me not to worry about it, that we'd manage. Well, then Jamie came along the following year and that was pretty much that. We were settled in as a family and the last thing I wanted to do was be away from those boys..."

Lee was blown away by how Amanda was able to open up this way when he couldn't even let himself get close enough to anyone considering what he'd lost as a child and who raised him to adulthood. Having a family of his own was the furthest thing on his mind even after he joined the Agency years ago.

The Colonel was hardly the demonstrative type and proved it by making him go pick out his own birthday and Christmas gifts every year and here was Amanda King, who showered her family with enough love and caring to satisfy anyone. And yet there were times she still didn't think she was doing enough for her sons being the sole parent and all!

Shaking his head Lee thought, What the hell happened that made that jerk leave her?!

He then realized Amanda was speaking to him when he heard her ask, "Lee? Are you all right?"

Lee cleared his throat and nodded remarking, "Uh, yeah. I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking..."

Amanda replied with a nod looking at the menu, "Me, too. I'm getting hungry and everything looks so good..."

Lee stated, "All right. Let me get the waiter, huh?"

Signaling the waiter who came over a moment later he queried, "What's the special tonight?"

The waiter smiled and answered, "The Beef Bourguignon, Sir. And it comes with our house or Caesar salad..."

Looking at Amanda carefully he considered the choice when she gave a nod to him and he commented, "The lady and I will split the special and both have house salad with-"

Amanda stated, "Ranch dressing."

Lee smiled and nodded answering, "Right. Ranch, please."

The waiter smiled as he took their menus and remarked, "Of course. I'll put your order in and come back with your salads..."

He left as they thanked him and Amanda then asked Lee, "Is something else bothering you? I'm sorry if I've been monopolizing the conversation but you asked me how I came up with those lyrics and I wind up telling you a little bit of my history even though I never thought I would-"

Lee clasped her hand and squeezing it gently responded, "It's-It's all right. I actually do have something on my mind but I'm not sure how to ask because I'm not sure if you'll want to answer it or how you'll take it."

Amanda was puzzled and shrugged lightly querying, "Well, why don't you just come out with it? I promise I won't be upset or judge you. Besides... You let me go on about something that would bore most people and you didn't run for the hills. You listened and I just want to thank you for that."

Taking a sip of her wine she put her glass down and stated, "Go ahead, Lee. I won't break..."

Lee took a deep breath and letting it out slowly asked, "Okay. What was that ex-bonehead husband of yours thinking when he left you?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Unsung Chords

Chapter 5

Amanda was thrown by the question and as Lee looked into her eyes, the smile that had been there most of the evening had now faded.

He sighed and shaking his head stated, "Amanda, I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that. It wasn't fair of me to-"

Amanda swallowed and commented derisively, "No, it most certainly wasn't."

Her hands up to Lee she responded, "But hey, I was the one who asked what you wanted to know. So this is on me-"

Lee argued back, "No! I shouldn't have just come out with it like that-"

Amanda shook her head replying, "You're darn right you shouldn't have! How dare you make assumptions about him when you never knew him or me back then for that matter?! Let me tell you something, Lee. It takes two to make or break a relationship. And it took me a long time to stop blaming myself solely for what happened."

Taking a breath Amanda let it out slowly and remarked quietly, "Joe was with a law firm that dealt with not only regular cases but some environmental ones, too. He was approached one day by Darryl Prescott who worked for the EAO organization. He thought Joe would be terrific at it and it would help boost his career as well. There was travel involved of course and he and I discussed what it would entail but because of the boys ages, I wasn't sold on it. I told Joe maybe when they were older it would be better for them. Well...Joe started a trial run of it right away, passing whatever cases he had here to other firm members. It was a month here, a few weeks there until it consumed him and he left the firm."

She gulped as she stated, "Finally... When the boys birthdays and one Christmas and an anniversary of ours passed while he was gone, I knew we had to make a decision. I confronted him when he got back after New Year's in '81. We sat down and hashed everything out. He thought I was being too stubborn. I told him I thought he knew me and what happened to our plans as a family? He insisted he was doing this for all of us. I reiterated that I didn't want us living out of suitcases and that it wasn't a real home. We did the best we could explaining to the boys that we weren't gonna be together any more but that their dad still loved them. It-It was hard for them to understand because Phillip was almost eight and Jamie was almost six."

Sighing she responded quietly, "And that was that. It was over. I wondered why we weren't enough for him. Why I wasn't enough any more, even though he said he still loved me. After he moved out, the boys and I went to family counseling. Mother came along with us and eventually moved in when I had to go look for work. She's been with us ever since."

Amanda sighed and then queried to Lee, "Now I have a question for you since we're laying it all out here..."

Lee inwardly thought, Oh, boy. Here we go.

He nodded slowly and answered carefully, "All right. What is it?"

Amanda shrugged asking evenly, "While I appreciate your invitation to dinner, I have to wonder about something. What about the new woman in your life? Leslie O'Connor, is it? Although I know it wasn't planned that I met her that one day a while back and she is very nice, she certainly can't be okay with the fact that you've seen me outside of work as well as seeing her? Unless of course you haven't told her about tonight in particuliar..."

Seeing his expression become somber she queried gently, "Is there a reason you haven't mentioned it to her? Just curious..."

The waiter then arrived with their food interrupting their talk.

As he put the last plate down he asked, "Will there be anything else right now?"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "No, thank you. But everything looks great..."

As the waiter left Lee questioned Amanda, "Maybe after dinner, we could take a walk by the Reflecting Pool before I take you home?"

Not waiting for an answer Lee began to eat as Amanda nodded slowly and thought, Uh-oh. I've upset him. Oh, why did I have to bring Leslie up?

The rest of the meal was spent in silence as both were left with troubling thoughts...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unsung Chords

Chapter 6

Later that evening Lee and Amanda went to the Reflecting Pool and walked around slowly admiring the view as the night sky and the Monument lights reflected off the water.

Amanda broke their silence as she sighed and commented, "Gosh, it's just so beautiful here."

Lee nodded and answered slowly as he took her hand, "Yeah...It kinda makes you forget your troubles for a while, huh?"

Amanda glanced down at her hand in Lee's then shook her head stating, "I wish I knew what was happening here."

Lee gave her a sidelong glance and remarked teasingly, "We're walking. That's when you move both feet forward and-"

Amanda playfully slapped his arm and smiled slightly responding, "Don't do that! Here I am trying to be serious and you-"

Lee stopped them both from walking and taking both her hands in his faced her answering gently, "I-I know what you were doing. And I'm sorry for tonight. I didn't mean to upset you."

Amanda remarked shrugging, "You-You didn't. I was the one who-"

Lee stopped her and commented, "All right, stop! Please? Here, let's do this. Let's wipe the dinner talk slate clean and start again. Like this...That demo we did was so bad!"

Amanda smiled at him nodding as she went along replying, "Oh, the worst! Hopefully Francine and Leatherneck got rid of it."

Lee winced and answered, "I dunno. Somehow, I get the feeling that it will resurface when neither of us is expecting it."

Amanda groaned remarking, "Ohh, you had to go there! Thanks. Now, I'll have to really pour on the charm with Francine and-"

Lee sighed and commented, "A-man-da! It's fine. Besides, she's known me a lot longer so it'll happen to me first anyway. Stop worrying, okay?"

Amanda answered, "But she didn't want me there in the first place years ago. She was more than a little put out when I arrived there and you know that."

Lee shook his head responding, "Well, it wasn't her call to make on whether you stayed or not. It was Billy's..."

Amanda replied, "And yours."

Lee shrugged stating, "Not really..."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "I don't know how you can say that. You asked me to help you that day in the train station-"

Lee countered, "Well. I also remember telling you to stay out of it when things got a little too dangerous then, didn't I?'

Amanda retorted, "Yeah... But Mrs. Welch and her cronies got sent to prison and we've done pretty well since, right?"

Lee gave her an odd look and asked, " After a fashion...Cronies? Have you been watching too many gangster movies, Amanda?"

Amanda answered giggling, "Oh, c'mon! You know what I mean. Besides, I can't help it if one of us isn't forthcoming with their feelings..."

Lee sighed and remarked, "Aha! Knew you were gonna go there! Look, I'm not shy-"

Amanda clearing her throat responded, "Okay. Let's just say that you're a bit introverted and leave it at that-"

Lee growled at her answering, "It's the same damn thing and I am not!"

After a moment Lee sighed and queried softly, "Besides, aren't you ever afraid to put yourself out there with someone? You know, in case it goes south?"

Amanda perplexed replied, "Are you trying to tell me that you and Leslie are over? Unless... You don't wanna talk about it?"

Lee took a breath and let it out as he turned from her nodded slightly stating, "It's fine. It just wasn't meant to be permanent, what with our careers and all. It's funny, though. We were getting along pretty well, but there was something missing. She wasn't you..."

Amanda answered, "I know what you mean. I felt the same when Dean and I broke up..."

The two then looked at one another and remarked at the same time, "What? What did you say?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Unsung Chords

Chapter 7

Lee took a deep breath and looking around he queried confusedly, "What the hell were we just talking about?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged answering, "I dunno, but I need to sit down for a minute..."

Lee led them to a bench nearby and as they sat he realized in that moment that their relationship had moved forward suddenly whether they were ready for it or not!

He began rubbing her back in slow circles as he asked concernedly, "Are you okay?"

Amanda swallowed as she shook her head and replied, "I-I'm not sure. You were telling me about Leslie and then my mind drew a blank...You too?"

Clearing his throat Lee shrugged answering, "Uh... Yeah, I guess. You were talking about Dan and then-"

Amanda cut him off commenting, "Dean! You know that's his name. Why do you always forget his name?"

Lee shook his head grimacing, "Because I told you, I just never saw you with a guy like that..."

Amanda answered drily, "And yet your girlfriend Randi was so much better for you-"

Lee put up a hand to her as he stood up from the bench and commented, "All right, all right! Let's stop comparing old relationships, huh?"

Amanda sighed and nodded remarking,"Yeah, okay. Besides, I don't think you would've bought her bookends as a Christmas gift..."

Lee shook his head responding, "No. Definitely not...Wait... He actually did that?"

When he saw Amanda nod slowly he then chuckled sarcastically and answered, "Wow! What a romantic gesture. Hell of a guy there, Amanda!"

Amanda stood up and replied defensively, "He was being practical. And it was thoughtful at the time, but in hindsight-"

Lee groaned commenting, "Okay! Enough going down memory lane here. Now, we talked about Leslie and Da...Dean and then we said-"

The two stated together, "They weren't you..."

Lee sat down slowly and answered, "Whew! Now I don't know if I'm all right."

Amanda joined him and responded gently as she leaned against him, "I think I know why. Because you never let yourself be this open with anybody before and it's scaring you. Believe me, I felt the same way when Dean wanted to marry me. I'd only been divorced a year and I needed time but as we continued to date then I realized that although he was a nice man, I didn't love him so I let him go. And now here we are revealing our feelings for each other, and we're plain chicken-"

Lee surprised asked, "Chicken?

Amanda shrugged commenting, "Sure. Afraid to let our guards down in case we screw up in some way..."

Lee queried incredulously, "Well, how do you think we're gonna do that? We get along okay."

Amanda replied softly, "You got me Pal, but it's been known to happen."

Lee nodding looked at his watch then and responded questioningly, " It's getting late. I could take you home or we could go to my place and figure this thing out?"

Amanda stated, "I'll call Mother from your place."

They kissed tenderly holding hands and got up from the bench heading for the parking area to leave...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Unsung Chords

Chapter 8

As they arrived at Lee's place they entered together with Lee closing the door behind him stating slowly, "So..."

Amanda nodded as she removed her jacket and put down her purse on the chair adjacent to the couch answering, "Yeah. Here we are...Now what?"

Lee going to her turned her to face him and they kissed fervently when in the middle of things Amanda murmured, "Mmm...Mother."

Lee conentrating on Amanda's lips mumbled absently, "Wh-What?"

Amanda pulled back slightly in his arms sighed remarking, "Have to call her."

Lee sighed then and stopped commenting gruffly, "Mood killer."

Amanda shrugged and giggled softly answering, "Well... I have to let her know how much later I'll be, don't I?"

Lee shrugged and went to the bar asking, "You want a drink?"

Amanda puzzled queried, "What's wrong?"

Lee shook his head replying shortly, "Nothing. Go make your damn phone call."

Swallowing Amanda stated, "All right, I will. But Lee, most people have mothers and-"

Then Lee spat out, "Yeah, I know that. But no one I've ever dated stopped in the middle of-of what we were doing and said, "Gee, I should call my mother." Really? I mean, after everything we just talked about-"

Amanda shook her head disconcertedly and answered quietly, "Okay...Here's what we'll do. Since we're new to this phase in our relationship, I'll call Mother and then a cab because it's late and I need to go home. Like it or not Lee, I have a family. I'm sorry if it's too inconvenient for you, but that's the way it is. I never said this would be easy but if we want this to go in the right direction, then this is how it is. I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me, but not at the expense of my family..."

With that she went into his bedroom to call leaving him to wonder out loud, "What the hell just happened here?"

A few minutes later Amanda came out and going to put her jacket on and getting her purse remarked softly, "I'm meeting the cab downstairs. We'll have to talk later about this but I'll see you tomorrow at work, Lee..."

Kissing him on the cheek she responded, "Goodnight."

As she left Lee forgetting about his drink went to the couch and sat down mumbling, "We were at the Reflecting Pool talking...We come back here and then...she had to mention her mother? Why?"

He wasn't stupid. He knew her situation but if she honestly didn't want to come back with him, then why did she? Was she trying to make him nuts?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Unsung Chords

Chapter 9

It was almost midnight when Amanda woke to sounds of tapping from her bedroom window!

Sitting upright she called out whispering, "Lee?! Is that you?"

She then heard, "Yes! Come downstairs. I'll meet you in the gazebo..."

Amanda sighed and getting up quickly went to grab her slippers and robe and putting it on tightened it around her mumbling, "You could've just called...Sheesh!"

Getting downstairs quietly she slipped out the back door and made her way to the gazebo by the patio light.

As she found Lee in the gazebo she asked tiredly, "All right Lee, what is it? Something about work?"

Lee shaking his head commented, "No. But I have to ask you something. Did you do that about face because you felt like the situation at the apartment was turning into an assignation? I clearly felt that if you didn't want to be there you would've been straight with me. Am I wrong? I mean why at that particular moment did you have to mention your mother? You know me well enough by now. Did you really think that I was about to maul you right then and there and not let you leave of your own free will? I'm not a monster, Amanda. But-But it seemed like we were in sync there and it felt right for both of us to express how we were both feeling. But at the same time, you could have just told me in the car after dinner that you wanted to go home. I would have understood."

Amanda nodded as she listened to him and answered, "I-I know. But you know me. It was getting late and it was just force of habit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like I didn't want to be there, because I did. I wouldn't have agreed to go back to your place with you if I didn't."

She went to sit beside him on the gazebo bench as she remarked, " But look. This is new for us and there's a lot we have to talk about. And I don't mean now. But when we have time after work or when I have time on the weekends. But it could get complicated because of work. And what about my family? They've never met you and I want to ease you into that equation, okay?"

Lee sighed querying, "It can't be that difficult. It's just like when we were looking after Alexi that one time, right?"

Amanda patted his hand stating with a sigh, "Correction. I was looking after him and it wasn't always a picnic. Especially getting him to take a bath. I mean, you should be here when I have to tell my own boys to get their bath. It's a struggle, believe me."

Lee shrugged and asked, "All right...So how do we get where we want to be?"

Just then they heard a voice as Dotty appeared and stated, "Well, introducing yourself to us would be a start...Amanda, are you trying to hide this man because you're ashamed of us?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Unsung Chords

Chapter 10

Lee froze at the sight of Dotty suddenly showing up at the gazebo!

Great, he thought. How do I get out of this?

But Amanda spoke then getting up from the bench stating, "Oh, Mother! Of course I'm not ashamed of you! How could you think that?"

Then they heard another voice, a sleepy one commenting, "Mom? Where are you? I'm hot..."

Amanda called out then, "Phillip? C'mere, Sweetie. I'm at the gazebo..."

Phillip came over then and Amanda felt his forehead and nodded answering gently, "Ooh, yeah. You're pretty warm there."

Looking to Dotty she asked, "Mother, would you take him inside and get aspirin and the thermometer? I'll be right in..."

But standing there Dotty responded looking at Lee, "Of course, Dear. But shouldn't you introduce your friend here to us, first?"

Clearing her throat she mouthed an I'm sorry to Lee before remarking, "Y-Yes. Mother, Phillip. This is Lee Stetson. He works with me at IFF. He-He was just here to ask me about how to handle a problem at work."

Dotty smiled wryly and extended her hand to Lee answering," At this hour? Of course he is. Well... I'm Dotty West and this young man is Phillip King, Amanda's oldest and my grandson."

Lee shook Dotty's hand and nodded to Phillip stating, "Nice to meet you both. Phillip, I hope you feel better soon."

Glancing at his watch he stood up replying to Amanda, "Well, I've kept you up long enough. See you tomorrow..."

He let himself out as Dotty and Amanda walked back into the house with Phillip.

Dotty got aspirin out of the kitchen cabinet and Amanda commented to Phillip, "Honey, the thermometer is in my bathroom. Go on up and we'll be there soon..."

Phillip nodded and headed up as Dotty queried to Amanda, "Well?"

Amanda filled a glass with water and turned off the faucet answering, "Well, what?"

Dotty took the glass from Amanda and gestured her toward the stairs remarking, "What was all that out there with your friend?"

Amanda tried steering the conversation away from that and asked as they walked up, "Mother, what were you doing up so late?"

Dotty sighed responding, "I was reading and I came down to rinse my milk glass out and I noticed the back door open a bit. Then I heard voices outside. One being yours and I was curious. And since when do I need to explain myself to you, Young Lady? I'm your mother. Not the other way around. Do you understand me?"

They reached Amanda's room where Phillip was laying on her bed with the thermometer in his mouth and Amanda queried gently, "How long have you had it in, Sweetheart?"

Phillip held up two fingers and Amanda commented, "Good...Let's check it, okay?"

Taking it out she looked at it and winced slightly answering, "Close to a hundred."

Helping Phillip up she replied, "All right. You go on to bed and I'll bring your aspirin, all right?"

Dotty shrugged as she sized up the situation and commented to Amanda, "Okay. This topic is shelved for now. But you and I will have a talk soon about that friend of yours, hmm?"

Amanda half smiled and sighing stated, "Can't wait..."

Taking the aspirin from her Amanda headed to the boys room where she noticed Jamie was gone.

Amanda queried, "Phillip, did you see where Jamie went? He should be in bed."

Phillip shrugged commenting, "I dunno, but at least I get the room to myself for a while."

Amanda admonished him answering, "Honey, that's enough..."

Giving him the aspirin and water she kissed him and remarked, "When you're done leave the glass there and try to get some sleep, huh? I love you."

Phillip mumbled, "Love you too. Night, Mom."

Amanda called out to Dotty, " Mother? Jamie's not in bed. Let's go look for him. He's gotta be somewhere in the house..."

But Dotty called from Amanda's bedroom stating, "He is at this moment out on the driveway looking at your friend like an interrogator and being very serious..."

As Amanda came in Dotty gestured for her to look out the window and remarked, "Let's listen to what he's saying..."

The window was slightly ajar as Jamie's voice carried and he queried to Lee, "You heard me, Mister! One, who are you and what do you want with my mom? And two, what's the matter with using the doorbell and ringing it? Or just calling her? At a reasonable hour, that is!"

As Lee fumbled for an answer or two he looked up at Amanda's window and seeing her watch him mouthed, Help me!

Amanda nodded with amusement and turning from the window answered to Dotty, "Uh, I think I'd better rescue Lee and get Jamie to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Mother. I love you..."

Kissing Dotty's cheek she headed downstairs and out to the driveway with Dotty shaking her head commenting, "He's just trying to protect us, Darling. And you will tell me soon about him."

Shrugging, she closed the window and went off to her own room to sleep.

Meanwhile Amanda came out to the driveway replying firmly, "James Joseph King! You march right up to bed, Young Man! Uh...But first, I'd like you to meet Lee Stetson. He works with me at IFF. Now, apologize for your rudeness and we'll talk in the morning..."

Jamie grumbled nodding to his mother and Lee, "Sorry. Nice to meet you. Night, Mom...""

Amanda kissed him and gently swatted his behind answering, "Move it. And I love you, okay? Goodnight."

As Jamie turned away Lee remarked quickly, "Yeah... Nice meeting you too, Jamie. Night..."

As the front door closed Lee sighed responding, "Your timing could've been better, you know? Or did you enjoy seeing me squirm?"

Amanda kissed him gently and playfully shrugged commenting, "Oh, it looked like you could've handled it all right."

Lee shook his head stating, "Well, it was a hell of a good first impression I made on your family...Goodnight."

Amanda sighed as she watched him head for his car and remarked, " I am sorry for all that. Goodnight. See you tomorrow..."

Lee barely waved as he got in his car and left.

Shaking her head Amanda headed inside wondering how her mother's interrogation with Lee someday would go...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Unsung Chords

Chapter 11

Amanda came into the Agency for work the next morning and giving her password to Mrs. Marston, received her badge and headed down in the elevator to the bullpen area.

Exiting the elevator a few moments later she was met by Billy who asked, "May I see you in my office a minute, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded and noted that Francine came in with them as well.

As they all sat down Billy queried, "Have you heard from Lee this morning?"

Amanda looked at both Billy and Francine and shrugged commenting, "No. Isn't he here already?"

Francine sighed and stated disbelievingly, "No. Why else would we ask?"

Billy raised up his hand to Francine noting her impatient tone and then queried to Amanda, "We just assumed he would let you know if there was a meeting with a contact about a new case or something."

Francine added with a pause, "At the very least, he'd tell Billy before telling you...No offense."

Amanda remarked evenly, "None taken. But Lee and I have built a trust system that's worked pretty well for partners. We don't need to shadow one another unless we're out in the field..."

Looking at Billy then she asked concernedly, "Do you think something could be wrong, Sir?"

Billy sighed realizing Amanda wasn't hiding anything and shook his head commenting, "No. I guess I should know by now that Scarecrow beats to the tune of his own drum...Why don't you go ahead and get started on those reports that are due by the end of the day? But if you happen to hear from him please tell him to get his already late tail in here pronto, hmm?"

Amanda swallowed and rising from the couch nodded and responded slowly, "Y-Yes, Sir."

But as she came out of Billy's office Fred Fielder motioned her over to his desk putting a finger over his lips.

Amanda going over to him whispering teasingly and queried, "What is it, Fred? Planning a surprise for someone? Because I can tell you that Mr. Melrose hates surprises and Francine? Well, when someone tried to play a practical joke on her last month-"

Fred shook his head anxiously answering quietly, "No, no! Nothing like that. But I know Billy's been wondering where Lee is and I heard from one of our guys here where he was...Or where they saw him earlier this morning..."

Amanda sighed remarked tiredly, "C'mon, Fred! I've got a lot of work to do right now and I don't have time for games-"

Fred then whispered something in her ear and then Amanda baffled asked, "What? The library? Big deal. I use the library all the time. Why-"

But Fred responded urgently, "No. Not a library. THE Library..."

Amanda puzzled looked at Fred and commented stating, " Ohh...As in the Library Of Congress? Okay, maybe he's gathering info for a case. I'll just let Mr. Melrose know-"

But Fred grabbed her arm as she turned toward Billy's office and remarked, "No! I'm trying to tell you where Lee was when our guy spotted him. He was seen wandering the gift shop and where the tours are given and...And then he left. But no one's seen him since."

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Okay, Fred. Thanks for the info, but I'm sure Lee's fine. Can I go back to work now?"

Fred shrugged derisively answering, "Fine. He's your partner. But if you don't care what happened to him..."

Amanda hissed at Fred, "I do care! But he is a big boy and can take care of himself! He'll call or come in when he can, all right? But thank you for your concern. Let's just get back to work, huh?"

But by lunchtime there was still no sign of him and Billy met with Amanda in the conference room stating, "I'm sure Lee doesn't want everyone knowing his business but it must be serious since he's still not here. He isn't answering his home phone or his car phone. So... I need you as his partner to go to his place and check it out and report back immediately if something's amiss while Francine and I check things from here."

Amanda nodded slowly getting her purse from her desk and commented, "I-I'm sure he's fine, Sir. But you know him. He gets distracted and of course isn't like me where he feels he has to check in-"

Billy nodded responding, "Except when it's a case. Now get going..."

So as Amanda headed for Georgetown she remembered she still had a key to his place, which would make it easier if he wasn't home.

Some time later she arrived and parking in Lee's apartment development noticed his car was there.

Breathing a sigh of relief she got out and locked up her car and entered the building wondering why he was home on a work day.

Greeting the doorman she got in the elevator and went up hoping he wasn't ill or anything.

The elevator stopped on his floor and getting out knocked at his door on arrival.

She waited and there was no answer.

She knocked again and waited. Still no answer.

Shaking her head she searched her purse for the key and placing it in the lock muttered, "Please be all right, Lee!"

When she entered, she couldn't believe the sight of the apartment!

She'd known him to be messy in the years she'd known him, but this was ridiculous!

There were books, magazines and newspapers strewn everywhere and finding her voice called out, "Lee?! Where are you?!"

He came out from the bedroom in a sweatshirt and jeans and defensively asked, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Unsung Chords

Chapter 12

Amanda took a deep breath at Lee's harsh question before answering softly, "B-Billy sent me over to find out if you were all right. He and Francine are worried too and right now checking things out at the office since you haven't been there all day. Can I at least ask if you're okay?"

Lee swallowed hard and shrugged commenting, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm sorry I snapped. Been a long night."

Looking around at the disheveled apartment Amanda agreed stating, "And day...What are you doing anyway?"

Lee yawned and responded offhandedly, "Research. But I haven't found exactly what I'm looking for."

Heading for the kitchen he asked, "Want some coffee?"

Amanda followed him in replying, "No, thanks. Well, as long as you're all right I'd better be going...Lee?"

Lee answered distractedly getting the coffeemaker on, "Hmm?"

Amanda remarked, "I-I'd like to help you if you'll let me but first you gotta tell me what's going on, huh?"

Lee shook his head as he got the cream out of the refrigerator and turning to her answered lightly, "No, thanks. I told you. I haven't found what I need yet. Some things are an anomaly and take time to work through."

Putting the cream down on the counter he went to her and leading her to the front door opened it stating, "Please. Tell Billy and Francine I'm all right and to call off the bloodhounds, huh?"

Giving Amanda a gentle kiss he shut the door leaving her on the doorstep stunned!

She then had no choice but to head back to the Agency.

Arriving sometime later she told Billy and Francine the message that Lee had given and commented, "He said he needed time to figure his research out. Whatever that means..."

Billy shrugged in finality answering, "Well, thank you for trying. I'll call him when I get home and see if I can get anything else out of him."

Amanda got up to leave his office and nodded responding, "Yes, Sir."

But as she went back to her desk her mind flashed to one of the newspapers she'd seen while at the apartment and a section showing a Dear Abby column?

She shook her head wondering, What in the world would he be looking at that for?

Then something else she remembered seeing that didn't occur to her until that moment!

It was a book called "How To Talk So Your Kids Will Listen, How to Listen So Your Kids Will Talk."

Amanda then murmured aloud, "Oh my gosh!"

Francine hearing her asked, "Are you all right?"

Amanda began to giggle and nodded and responded, "I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"

As Amanda left in the elevator Billy saw her leave and queried to Francine, "Where is she off to now?"

Francine shrugged stating, "Don't know. Just said she'll see us tomorrow."

Billy grumbled commenting, "Fine! I'll have plenty for those two to do when they decide to work again!"

As Amanda headed to her car she got in and starting it laughed heartily answering, "Oh, that man!"

She surmised that Lee was overthinking the impression he made on her sons the night before and that's why his mind was in overdrive so he couldn't make any mistakes!

Shaking her head as she drove to Georgetown she answered, "If they only made a book called, "Communication between Housewives and Spies." It would be a classic! Oh, boy! Lee Stetson, what am I gonna do with you?!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Unsung Chords

Chapter 13

As Lee finished his now cold cup of coffee he looked at the time.

Three thirty PM? He'd went through all this material with a fine tooth comb since this morning and still couldn't figure anything out!

He shook his head thinking, If only Amanda hadn't come over around 1:00 to check on him. He probably would've found out something already.

Then wincing he knew that was wrong, too.

He took a long look around the living room and muttered, "Yikes! No wonder she was worried."

He was a bit messy usually, but this was different!

Pushing some magazines off the coffee table he went to sit down on it and sighed thinking, You know what, Stetson? YOU'RE the anomaly here...Trying to figure out Amanda's kids when they're probably no different than anyone else's.

He remembered the time he was with Alexi while trying to find the boy's parents during that case.

They seemed to click after a fashion.

Alexi reminded Lee of himself at the age of twelve.

On the brink of being a teenager he acted like adults didn't know anything and smartmouthed his way through, probably to gain some attention.

But with Lee being raised by his uncle Col. Clayton of the U.S. Air Force, there was no tomfoolery allowed. At least in his presence!

Lee did manage to get in a scrape or two, but all in all survived his childhood and managed to even graduate from school and after college went into the Special Forces before joining up with the Agency.

But today he realized how ridiculous it looked trying to adapt to kids at this point in his life.

And there was no question how he felt about Amanda King now so in order to fit into her world, he'd have to do some serious changing in his life.

So he resorted to this and bit the bullet as it were doing this half assed research, thinking it wouldn't take any time at all.

But once again he'd let his objectivity cloud his judgement and strayed from his original thought process, which was to do this quickly and without much fuss.

Just then his doorbell rang jarring Lee from his thoughts.

Going to open the door he was unprepared for Amanda going immediately to his arms and gently assaulting him with kisses!

Grasping her arms carefully he pulled back from her kisses murmuring, "Whoa, whoa, A-Am-Amanda?! What's going on? What are you doing back here?"

Amanda sighed and smiling answering softly, "Well, it's nice to see you too. Can I come in, or do you want to give your neighbors a peep show?"

Then seeing a neighbor down the hall looking curiously at them Lee chuckled lightly at him while pointing to Amanda remarking, "Uh...My cousin from out of town. Haven't seen her in a few years."

Closing the door quickly he growled at her, "What's the matter with you anyway? Now my neighbors think I have strange relatives!"

Amanda shrugged and commented teasingly, "Well, I don't know what other relatives you mean, because your uncle's pretty straightforward and-"

Lee sighed impatiently and responded, "A-man-da!"

Amanda put up a hand and replied, "Okay, okay! Don't get touchy. I'm just here to tell you how wonderful I think you are to go through all this but that it's really not necessary."

Looking at her and then around the room he went to the dining room table and sat in one of the chairs that wasn't filled with papers and queried resignedly, "Oh, boy...What gave me away?"

Amanda giggled as she looked around the room and asked disbelievingly, "You're kidding here, right?"

Picking up the book she remembered from long ago held it up for Lee to see and commented, "How To Talk So Kids Will Listen?" You're looking at a parent who's been there, Lee! Joe and I didn't have all the answers either. We spent an awful lot of time "researching" just like you're doing, and talking to my mother."

Lee shook his head at her answering, "But how do you do it? You make it look so easy. They're great kids."

Amanda sighed and came over to the chair and easing herself into his lap kissed his temple responding gently, "Thank you. Well it does take time and effort. Don't get me wrong. We stumbled a time or two back then but now pretty soon Phillip and Jamie will be teenagers and I'll have a whole new set of problems...But Lee? You have to just talk to me if you don't know what a situation calls for with them, okay?"

Then looking at the endless array of books and magazines she added, "And let me help you get rid of all this stuff, all right?"

Lee sighed and kissed her remarking," No, it's fine. I can do it. But you mean a lot to me and after Jamie's interrogation, I guess I got so scared I decided to get down to business here. I-I'm sorry I worried you, huh?"

Amanda sighed and nodded stating, "Oh, I'm all right. But Jamie's interrogation was totally uncalled for and I will be speaking to him when I get home, huh? But if we want to see each other then we'll do what every other couple does. I'll have you over for dinner and you'll get to know them slowly. It's not a race, here. And don't worry about my mother either. She's a force to be reckoned with from outside appearances but I love her dearly and couldn't do without her. I will talk to her as well so please don't be afraid of her, hmm?"

Lee shrugged commenting, "I'm not afraid of her exactly, but she is slightly intimidating to a newbie in the suburb world."

Amanda shook her head getting up from his lap answering with a giggle, "Oh, c'mon! I've seen you handle enemy agents that were twice as threatening. You can do this. I have faith in you!"

Lee got up from the chair and taking her hand walked her to the door replying, "Thank you. So, how did you get away with leaving work early?"

Amanda slowly shrugged and commented, "I just told Mr. Melrose I'd see him tomorrow and that was it which I'm sure thrilled him. Now, are you coming in tomorrow or do I tell him you're still doing research?"

Lee chuckled and shaking his head responded, "No, no. I'll be in. I'll call a service to come pick this stuff up tonight."

Kissing him Amanda asked, "So are you feeling better now?"

Returning the kiss Lee nodded stating, "Mmm...much. See you tomorrow."

Amanda opened the door carefully looking around before heading to the elevator.

Lee joked, "Now look who's afraid of my neighbors! Goodbye..."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him as she went into the elevator and he laughed.

Closing his door he looked through his phone book and found a nearby hauling service and dialed immediately.

They told him they'd arrive within the hour.

Thanking them Lee hung up and thinking twice about it grabbed the book Amanda had just picked up muttering on his way to the bedroom, "May come in handy if she's not around someday to help..."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Unsung Chords

Chapter 14

Amanda arrived home and finding her mother in the garden out back stated, "Hi, Mother. How's Phillip doing?"

Dotty adjusted the last plant she'd been working on and getting up from the ground answered with a sigh, " Oh. Hello, Dear. Better. I'm glad you kept him home today from school as well. His fever finally broke at lunch time. Must have been a virus going around, hmm?"

Amanda nodded commenting, "I guess so. Well, I'm gonna go check on him again anyway. Where's Jamie?"

Dotty shrugged replying, "He was doing his homework. He brought Phillip's home as well, so hopefully..."

Amanda nodded knowing full well that by now with Jamie home, Phillip was not staying in bed.

She remarked, "I'd better go see to them..."

She headed into the house and heard running around in the upper level of the house and sighed responding, "Yep, Phillip's feeling better."

As she went up the stairs a pillow came at her nearly knocking her down!

She yelled, "Phillip Thomas and James Joseph! Knock it off now!"

Suddenly there was silence and then both boys came out to the hall and sheepishly Phillip answered, "S-Sorry, Mom. Are you okay?"

Amanda swallowed and asked firmly, " I see you're feeling better. You know I could've been hurt on the stairs here, don't you?"

Picking up the pillow she remarked looking at it derisively, "My pillow? Figures...Okay, Fellas. March to your room. We need to have a talk."

Phillip groaned stating, "Aw, Mom! I've been in there all day! I'm bored in there!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him and queried, "Bored? What about the homework Jamie brought home for you?"

Phillip shrugged lightly and replied, "Oh, yeah. That... Well-"

Amanda shook her head and mimicked with a gesture, " Oh, yeah...That. All right. Playtime's over. Clean up whatever mess you made and then stay in your room. I'll see you after I get changed..."

Taking her pillow she went into her room closing the door thinking, Maybe they'll grow out of these antics of theirs soon...

Then she heard out in the hall from Dotty, "Boys! I want my pillows back where you found them on my bed! Is that understood?!"

Both boys answered, "Yes, Grandma! We're sorry!"

Amanda baffled thought, How many pillows did they need?!

She went to change her clothes and then met the boys in their room.

Looking around she noticed that the pillows were back in their proper place and commented as she sat in Phillip's desk chair, "Thank you for the clean up. Now, I want to discuss the other night when you met Mr. Stetson. Jamie, you had no right to question him like that..."

Dotty entered the room adding, "He was there to see your mother. Anyway, I have to also wonder why he chose that particular hour to be there."

Jamie put up his hand asking, "May I say something, please?"

Amanda glancing at him intently answered, "Of course, Sweetheart. What is it?"

Jamie responded slowly, "Well, you've always told us that we shouldn't have strangers in the yard. I was going to the bathroom then and when I got back to our room, Phillip wasn't there. So I looked out the window to see if he was out there and I saw this guy leaving the back yard to go to the front of the house. I didn't know who it was and Grandma wasn't upstairs then for me to tell her, so I thought I'd take care of it myself. You know Mom, we're the men of the house now since Dad doesn't live here any more...I was just trying to protect you and Grandma. What's wrong with that?"

Amanda and Dotty looked at one another and then at the boys as Phillip shrugged and stated with a nod, "He's got a point, Mom. I would've done the same thing. We're not little kids any more, you know?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodding went to hug them answering softly, "Oh, I know. And I love you both so much for wanting to help us...Pillow fights aside, you are the best boys we ever could've hoped for in our lives!"

Phillip sighed as Amanda was holding them and commented to Jamie, " Oh, boy! Here comes the mush..."

As Amanda kissed them both she remarked, " I don't care. I'm your mother and I have the right to give out mush whenever I want!"

Dotty came over and holding the boys as well swallowed replying, "Grandmas, too!"

Amanda shook her head responding gently to Dotty, "Well... It just shows that we're raising these two the right way, huh?"

Dotty nodded and clearing her throat queried, "Yes, Darling. So...Is this a family meeting now, or-"

Amanda stated with a quick nod, "Yes, Mother. Now I told you all that Mr. Stetson and I work together at IFF, and we have been for several years. But we've slowly been getting to know one another over that period of time and now we'd like to begin dating and I wanted to know what you all think about that?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Unsung Chords

Chapter 15

The room stayed quiet after Amanda asked her family what they thought of her dating Lee Stetson.

Amanda cleared her throat and looking at Dotty commented, "I know I disappointed you with the divorce. But believe me, I'm taking things slowly and I'm talking to you all now so that there's no misunderstanding about my actions here. I'd like you to get to know him because he really is a special person. But if you have any misgivings about this please tell me and I'll try to help you with it, ok?"

Swallowing Dotty wrapped her arms around Amanda giving her a hug and responded softly, "Oh, my precious girl...I've always trusted you with your choices and I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. But I feel like I can be honest now. I did wish back then that with Joe you had waited a bit longer before deciding to marry..."

As the boys looked curiously at their grandmother Phillip replied, "But Grandma...Then we wouldn't have been here. Are you saying-"

Amanda shook her head quickly as she held the boys and stated, "No, Sweetheart! We were all truly blessed when you came into the world when you did! Both of you!"

Dotty nodded answering somberly to Phillip, "Of course we were, Darling. I just mean that as long as we're being honest...It did feel as though your mother and father didn't take enough time to really get to know one another-"

Amanda sighed and asked, "Are you saying that you would've been fine with it if I had waited three more years to marry their father?"

When Dotty tried to respond Amanda stood up and shaking her head remarked cooly, "Okay. Look...I've told you how I feel, and it's apparent that you feel differently about it... Boys? How are you with it? If you need time with it I understand, all right?"

Phillip and Jamie glanced at one another and then at Amanda and Jamie replied, "Yeah...If you don't mind we wanna think about it some more. Okay, Mom?"

Amanda slowly taking their response in nodded slowly and shrugged lightly answering, "Of course, Honey."

Checking Phillip's forehead she nodded and kissing him stated, "You're good to go for tomorrow. Why don't you get started on your homework until we call you for dinner, huh?"

Phillip answered, "Okay, Mom."

Kissing Jamie she added, "And you also, Mister. And Fellas? No more horsing around, you got it?"

Jamie nodded and commented, "Sure, Mom..."

Phillip remarked, "Right..."

With a smile and sigh she left the room following her mother downstairs to the kitchen with Dotty going to the fridge asking, "I have that lamb stew from the weekend I can heat up if you want, Dear?"

Amanda commented distractedly going to the family room to straighten, "I don't care, Mother. Whatever you want. The boys love that as well as your pot roast, so-"

Dotty took out the stew setting it on the counter and pointedly queried, "All right, Amanda. What did I say to upset you up there? You asked me to be honest and-"

Amanda retorted, "Yes, but I never expected you to say that! What's the difference if we married when we did or if we'd waited? The results would've been the same-"

Dotty shook her head coming into the room to face her daughter and commented, "You don't know that! Anyway, your father wasn't here any longer so he couldn't meet Joe to find out his true intentions..."

Amanda was stunned and questioned, "His true intentions? Mother, he was studying to be a lawyer. That's what he always wanted to do!"

Dotty shrugged stating, "Yes, until the EAO came calling to spirit him away! Then I had to stand by and watch your poor heart get broken in front of me as you came to me that one day and announced that your marriage to this "wonderful" man was over!"

Amanda's eyes glistened with unshed tears suddenly as she answered slowly, "Mother, I wrestled with that decision for a while. I mean here I was a mother of two small boys, and my husband decides to chart a different course career-wise. Nothing I said or did at that point was going to change his mind. That's when he and I had that long overdue talk and we both realized that we hadn't been happy for a long time so we agreed to end it. And it wasn't easy telling those boys that we weren't gonna be together any more! They were both under the age of ten and it hurt like hell when they watched their father move out. That's why I decided on the family going to therapy."

She sighed and responded gulping then, "Now, Lee Stetson is a bachelor with no children and no real family to speak of. Except his uncle who's an Air Force Colonel. He'd like to get to know you all because he cares for me but this is totally yours and the boys decision as I explained to you earlier. I told him we could try to do this the right way and he could come over for dinner sometime because we've worked together for the last three and a half years so we know each other pretty well...But we won't do anything if any of you have a problem with it, all right? Now, let's get tonight's dinner started before the boys get too hungry..."

The rest of the evening was quiet between the four at dinner and between Dotty and Amanda as they cleaned up the dishes afterwards.

They helped the boys finish their homework before their bedtime and later still not speaking, Dotty went up with her milk and book while Amanda stayed downstairs.

Flipping channels on the TV she found the show "Bewitched" and shook her head as the main character twitched her way out of a problem easily once again!

Amanda shut off the TV and went around to lock up the house for the night before going up and muttered sadly, "If only my problem could go away that fast..."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Unsung Chords

Chapter 16

When Amanda came down the next morning the boys were just finishing their breakfast and Amanda looking around asked them, "Where's Grandma?"

Jamie taking his bowl to the sink replied with a shrug, "I dunno. She was here when we came down to eat but said she had to go out..."

Amanda nodded and answered, "Okay. Well, do you have your books and everything together before the bus?"

The boys commented, "Yeah..."

Just then the bus horn sounded and Amanda rushed with them taking Phillip's bowl to the counter and kissing them as they ran out and she called to them, "Have a good day, Guys!"

With a final wave she was going back in when she noticed the paper still in the driveway.

Retrieving it she went back in and heard the phone ringing.

Putting the paper on the counter in the kitchen she answered the phone there stating, "Hello?"

Lee's baritone voice came through asking, "Hi. Need a ride in today?"

Pondering for a moment she remarked slowly, "Yeah, that would be great. Um, I still have coffee left if you'd like some more for yourself? I'll leave the back door open, okay? I've gotta get changed. See you soon..."

Hanging up she hurried upstairs.

Meanwhile Lee stared at the phone thinking, Uh-oh. She doesn't sound all that happy. Wonder what's wrong?

Hanging his phone up he went to rinse out his coffee cup and turned off the coffeemaker and noticed a stain on the tie he put on earlier!

Sighing he went to get another tie and putting it on quickly, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

When he got to Amanda's some time later he came in the back door bringing his thermos with him and smelling the aroma answered, "Mmm...Boy. Her coffee smells a lot better than mine..."

Putting his thermos down on the counter he went to the stairs and called up to Amanda, "Morning! Want me to pour you a cup?"

Amanda called back, "Hi! That would be great. Thank you. I'll be down in a sec..."

Lee nodded replying, "Okay."

As he set about getting her cup ready and filling his thermos he heard the front door open.

He turned in time to see Dotty come into the kitchen and clearing his throat stated, "Good morning, Mrs. West. I came by to give Amanda a ride. How are you?"

Dotty nodded and commented politely, "Fine. Where is she?"

Lee noticed the unmistakable stiffness to her tone and remarked swallowing, "Uh, upstairs. She's still getting ready."

Dotty glancing around saw what she was looking for and shook her head responding, "I had to go out earlier and forgot to get the paper. Thank you for bringing it in."

Lee shrugged answering, "It was already here when I arrived."

Dotty nodded and went to sit down at the table with it.

Lee queried, "While I'm over here getting her coffee, would you like a cup?"

Dotty sighed and shaking her head replied, "No, thank you."

He finished preparing Amanda's cup and his thermos and feeling suddenly awkward leaned against the counter.

Dotty eyeing him answered, "You can sit down at the table here. I won't bite."

Lee thought as he glanced back at her speculatively, Really? You could've fooled me. What is going on in this house today?

Just then Amanda came downstairs and seeing them both entered the kitchen commenting quietly, "Good morning, Mother...Lee."

Lee straightened and stated, "Hi. Ready to go?"

Amanda nodded and went to sip her coffee and remarked, "Just what I needed. Thank you..."

Drinking the rest quickly she grabbed her purse and keys and ushering Lee out the front door answered, "Goodbye, Mother. See you tonight..."

As the two got in the car Lee looked at Amanda's pained expression and queried, "Okay. You know that was hot coffee, right? We're out of the frost zone now. What's going on with you two?"

Amanda responded, "Before I tell you I need to make a stop first, all right?"

Lee commented, "Sure. But just tell me. Are you okay?"

Amanda swallowed hard replying softly, "I will be."

As Lee drove she gave him directions and a short time later they arrived at Columbia Gardens Cemetery.

Amanda pointed to an area to park and Lee nodding stopped the car.

Amanda sighed responding, "I'll only be a minute..."

She got out closing the passenger door and as Lee watched her he dialed the Agency extension for Billy's office and Francine answered, "Desmond."

Lee remarked, "Hey, Francine. Amanda and I are on our way, but can you give me a time line on her late father's death? His name was Carlton West."

He then heard clicking as she searched on the computer and she commented, "It was May of 1971. Why?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "I-I thought she needed to be here at the cemetery for an anniversary today, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks. We'll be there soon."

Hanging up he thought, This is getting stranger by the minute...

He wondered about getting out of the car but then saw Amanda coming back and as she got in she replied quietly, "Thank you for bringing me here. And it answers my question to the boys earlier about where Mother was. They told me she was home when they got up but then said she told them she had to go out. She had been here because there's fresh flowers on Daddy's grave."

Taking her hand Lee asked gently, "Amanda, what's going on with you and your mother? I'd like to help if I can, okay?"

Amanda scoffed with a light chuckle stating, "Oh...Well, thank you. But let's just say that now is not a good time to have you over for dinner. You see, I talked to her and the boys last night about the prospect of having you over sometime because we talked about dating and I told them to be honest. But then suddenly, Mother was a bit too honest with me about her feelings. It had to do with when Joe and I married and the timing of it all and that maybe we should have waited considering the outcome of the marriage-"

Lee was stunned hearing the explanation knowing what that meant and queried putting up a hand, "Ho-Hold on! In-In front of the boys she said that?"

Amanda gulped getting a tissue out of her purse and nodded wiping her eyes answering, "Yeah. I couldn't believe it either, Lee. Just seeing the look on their poor faces killed me."

Lee then squeezed her shoulder and rubbed it answering unbelievably,"I'm so sorry, Amanda. What was her reasoning for that?"

Amanda sighed and commented softly, "She told me later that she didn't want to see my heart broken again like it had been with Joe. Meanwhile, the boys naturally felt unwanted by that point and told me they needed to think about it some more. I told her in private that it didn't matter when we got married, that the outcome would've been the same. She wasn't so sure. We dropped the subject after that, had dinner quietly and helped the boys finish their homework and we all went to bed. And you were there this morning so you now understand where all the tension came from..."

Lee shook his head angrily remarking throwing a hand into the air, "But she doesn't even know me! How the hell does she think I'm gonna hurt you?"

He then stated evenly, "All right. May-Maybe if I talk to her alone, she'll-"

But Amanda shook her head sadly and responded, "N-No, Lee. Let's leave it alone for now. I'll try to talk to her again later about it."

Looking at her watch she answered, "We'd better get to work, huh?"

Lee nodded and then queried, "Before we do, we're here because of your late father?"

Amanda swallowed nodding as she replied, "I-I was trying to get some perspective on this. Daddy died while I was in college, so he never got a chance to even meet Joe. I know how much Mother loves me and I certainly love her but she actually thought that if he'd had the chance to know him that maybe we would've waited to marry and things would've been different somehow. She said she always trusted my decisions before, but seeing me hurt again if you and I didn't work out would be too much for her to bear..."

Lee sighed as he started the car stating, "Whew. You're right. Maybe we should just let it go for now..."

Amanda patted his arm commenting, "The only thing you and Joe King share is that you both care for me. That should be enough for her, but unfortunately it isn't at the moment."

Pulling out of the cemetery area Lee asked her then resignedly, "Why do I suddenly feel like going to Ned's instead of working today? Geez!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Unsung Chords

Chapter 17

While Amanda was poring through transcribe tapes for a meeting later in the afternoon one of the steno girls stated, "Mrs. King? Call for you on line two..."

Amanda nodding picked up the receiver at her desk answering, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end surprised her as she commented, "Oh, hi!...It's been a while. How are you?"

Listening for a moment she looked at her watch and asked, "Uh...Now? Well, it'd have to be quick. How about the Bear Cafe in half an hour?"

Nodding she replied, "Okay. See you soon. Bye bye..."

Hanging up she set about finishing the notes from the tape she'd been working on.

Luckily she just had one more to do and that would be enough for the meeting Billy and Lee were having with Dr. Smyth later.

Francine came out and queried, "How are the tapes coming?"

Amanda gave her the notes and the first tape stating, "Fine. I just have one more and then it'll be ready. Can I work on the next one after lunch, though? I'm meeting someone downtown and I'm going now."

Francine waved it away answering, "It's fine. The meeting's been moved to tomorrow so you'll be able to finish it today. Enjoy your lunch."

Breathing a sigh of relief Amanda commented, "Thanks. See you later."

Getting her purse out of her desk she rose from her chair and headed for the elevator when Lee approached her querying, "Hi. Wanna grab some lunch at Milo's?"

Amanda responded apologetically, "Sorry. I have to go downtown...Joe's here and wanted to meet with me about something. See you later, all right?"

Lee nodded slowly and remarked, "Uh, yeah. See you later..."

Turning from the elevator as it closed Lee thought, Okay, Amanda. I know what you said about waiting to work this out with your mother, but I've decided to plead my case with her now and maybe the ice will start to melt a bit...

Going to his desk he dialed Amanda's home number and waited.

Dotty picked up on the third ring answering, "Hello?"

Lee cleared his throat responding, "Hello, Mrs. West. It's Lee Stetson. How are you?"

Dotty sighed and commented, "I'm as fine as I was when you were at the house earlier today. What can I do for you?"

Lee groaned inwardly thinking, Whew...This isn't going to be easy...Stay the course, Stetson! Remember, you're doing this for Amanda. And she'll be upset later but then understand why you did it when you explain it to her.

He tried again asking slowly, "Well, I was wondering if you and I could talk? It's-It's important, okay?"

There was a pause as Dotty thought, This man sounds nice and I know he means well but he doesn't understand an ounce of what I'm feeling...But maybe it couldn't hurt to at least hear him out...

She answered, "All right. Have you had lunch? We can meet here if you'd like?"

Lee commented, "Okay. In half an hour?"

Dotty nodded remarking, "All right. See you then. Goodbye, Mr. Stetson."

Lee answered, "Goodbye, Mrs. West. And thank you."

They hung up and Lee thought, Maybe there is hope here...

Meanwhile Amanda met Joe at the Bear Cafe soon after and they ordered salads and iced tea.

While waiting for their lunch Amanda sighed and asked, "So, what's this about? I thought you'd still be in Brazil from the way your last letter to us sounded..."

Joe shook his head stating, "The mail delivery is slow for sure. I got back the following week to Estoccia...Um, The boys called me from school the other day and-"

Amanda was stunned and commented shaking her head, "What?! Oh, they know better than that! I told them if they had to talk to you that they should call from the house and ask permission first! That's long distance and with the six hour difference? I'm so sorry, Joe. I'll talk to them later-"

Joe patted her hand remarking quickly, "It's-It's okay, Amanda. Besides, they know not to call unless it was important. And apparently it was to them. Now, they told me that you and Dotty had a tiff of some sort and you're not talking right now? Can you tell me what that was about?"

Amanda swallowing hard then responded slowly, "Well. There's someone at IFF that I've known for a few years now and he and I would like to start dating. So I talked with Mother and the boys about it. The boys said they wanted to think about it and Mother has a problem with it, assuming that it's not going to work out because of the way things ended with us."

Joe bewildered replied, "I gather she's met him and that's how she came to that conclusion? Besides, you and that Dean fellow-"

Amanda shook her head responding, "Joe, I'm not with him any more and Mother only met Lee once the other night by accident-"

Joe raised an eyebrow looking at his ex-wife and queried, "Do I want to know how?"

Amanda blushed realizing what he meant and slapped his arm lightly answering, "Oh, not the way you think! We're just friends and co-workers right now. It was late and he didn't want to wake the whole house, so he and I met in the back at the gazebo..."

Joe slowly mulling it over asked, "Ohh. The trellis, right?"

Amanda puzzled queried, "What do you mean? I said the gazebo-"

Joe shook his head and commented, "I just mean that if he didn't call you to meet him there, then he climbed up the trellis to your window to wake you...I'm not sure I like that, either. Maybe you should take that down."

Amanda sighed not believing the turn this conversation was taking and stated quietly, "Well, we aren't together any more so it's not up to you. And how did you know that he-"

Joe chuckled answering, "Don't you remember after Jamie was born and I had to work late one time and I lost my house key so I climbed up that teetering thing for you to let me in because you'd already gone to bed?"

Amanda smiled and remembering laughed herself as she responded, "Oh, yeah! And you fell from the trellis into the rose bushes nearby and Mrs. Lombardo heard the noise thinking you were an intruder and wanted to call the police?"

They both laughed at the memory with Joe replying, "Thank God you woke up from my yelling. Boy, those thorns from the bush were murder!"

Shaking her head Amanda commented, "Well you survived, even though it managed to wake up both Phillip and Jamie. What a night. So...What did they want to talk to you about?"

Joe was about to comment when the server arrived with their lunches and drinks and soon left again.

Amanda cleared her throat asking, "Joe, what were you going to say?"

Joe took a sip of his iced tea and remarked, "They're confused thinking that Dotty was sorry they were around for some reason. I-I don't get it. I mean, I know when things went down with us that there was some tension-"

Amanda baffled queried, "Some?! You couldn't cut it with a knife, Joe. Anyway, there was plenty of blame to go around then. But I guess Phillip and Jamie feel now like some of it was their fault..."

Amanda somberly answered," But you and I both know that isn't true at all. We all love those boys...But Mother shouldn't have said what she did the other night..."

Joe took a bite of his salad and queried, "Which was?"

Amanda paused for a moment sipping her tea and then commented, "That maybe you and I should've waited to marry instead of when we did. Then maybe we wouldn't have separated-"

When Joe gave her a peculiar look she nodded stating, "I know, I know. I thought that was strange for her to say, too."

Joe then straightened in his seat and asked, "Oh my God, the boys were there in the room when she said that?"

Amanda quietly nodded and Joe pounded the table in frustration responding, "What the hell was she thinking?"

Amanda tried to calm him as she patted his arm answering, "I-I don't know. She feels that we didn't take enough time to get to know one another, that the outcome of the situation would've been different."

Joe noting her expression asked, "And you didn't agree?"

Amanda took a bite of her salad and shrugged lightly.

Joe sighed and shaking his head remarked putting down his fork signalling to the server, "Well, I've lost my appetite. I think it's time Dotty and I had it out..."

The server came over and Joe asked, "The check please, and could you box up what's left here? Thanks..."

The server nodded taking their plates and left the table.

Amanda answered, "Joe, what's important here is the boys-"

Joe nodded to her and commented, "I know. That's why it's about time we put the blame of it where it lies...With me and reassure our boys how much we love them. Let's go back to the house, huh?"

Amanda responded, "All right. Let me just call IFF and tell them I won't be back this afternoon..."

While Joe paid the bill Amanda called IFF telling Francine there was a situation at home she needed to deal with and she'd be back in the morning.

While Amanda and Joe were heading to the house Lee and Dotty were having lunch in the kitchen where after a few moments of civility Lee asked, "Okay... You've only just met me, so I'd like to know why it is you think I'm not right for your daughter?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Unsung Chords

Chapter 18

Lee had gone to Amanda's house to have lunch with Dotty and discuss the problem at hand, being that she wasn't too thrilled about the idea of Amanda dating him for some strange reason.

Dotty swallowed a bite of her tuna sandwich and commented firmly, "Young Man, I told her nothing of the sort! Don't you presume to tell me how well you know her anyway. Amanda may have told you some things but you weren't here when she had to hear from my son in-law at the time how he once again couldn't come home from where he was for a holiday or a birthday of their sons or even one of their anniversaries toward the end, saying they could celebrate later...Heh!"

Taking a sip of her tea she continued, "I wasn't from the generation where kids lived together before marriage and Amanda knew how I felt about that. Thankfully she and Joe waited until they married. I went from my home where I was raised to the home I made with my late husband, Amanda's father. We were together nearly twenty five years before God took him from me. How long were your parents together or are they still?"

Lee sighed and finishing his sandwich cleared his throat as he put his plate aside answering, "Not long enough. They...They were killed in an automobile accident when I was four. I was shuffled between various relatives until my uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force took me in when I turned seven."

Dotty gasped and putting her hand over Lee's she replied sadly, "Oh, I am sorry for your loss. But I just need you to understand-"

Lee answered calmly putting up a hand, "Please, Mrs. West. I know she's your only daughter and that you're concerned for her welfare. But when I say I know her I mean that I realize how she feels about the institute of marriage! Believe me when I tell you that we've only just begun talking about dating and-"

Just then the front door opened and Amanda came into the house with Joe calling out, "Mother? Are you here?"

Lee swallowed thinking, Ohh, what is she doing home now?

Dotty remarked, "In the kitchen, Dear."

As Amanda and Joe entered she saw Lee and faltered a bit as she stated to him surprisedly, "Um, hi... I thought you were at work?"

Lee was about to speak when Dotty commented, "He thought we should clear the air about things because he assumed I was against him, Dear. I don't know what you've told him but it's ridiculous when I only just met him the other night."

Looking then at Joe she responded querying, "Joe? What brings you here?"

Joe introduced himself stating to Lee, "Joe King...I'm Amanda's ex-husband."

Then glancing at Dotty he answered, "I came to see the boys...and you of course."

As Dotty nodded Lee stood up and shaking Joe's hand commented, "Lee Stetson. Nice to meet you..."

Sensing the mood in the room suddenly Lee answered to Dotty, "I... uh, have to be going now. Thank you for lunch and the talk. See you later, Amanda."

As he turned to leave Amanda remarked to Dotty and Joe, "I'm gonna walk him out. I'll be right back..."

As they got to the driveway Amanda replied crisply, "Thank you for respecting my feelings concerning my mother! Didn't we decide to wait to talk to her until I could work things out?"

Lee retorted, "I was doing this for myself, Amanda! I didn't like thinking she had such a low opinion of me when she doesn't know me well enough yet. Yes, I called her but she invited me to lunch here. I didn't bully my way in if that's what you think."

He raised a hand as she was about to respond and commented, "It's all right. She explained her concerns about when you and Joe separated. I told her that you and I were just talking about dating and I let her know that I understood how you felt on the subject of marriage and that we never even approached that to begin with."

He saw the disconcerted expression on Amanda's face as he then calmly replied, "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to handle this in your own way but damn it, I care about you in a way I haven't for anyone in a very long time! If we want this to work, we both have to try, okay?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded as she answered, "Okay. I'm sorry I jumped on you like that."

Lee asked concernedly, "Are you gonna be all right? What's Joe doing here?"

Amanda sighed and commented, " I'll be fine. But he has to talk to Mother. And he wants to see the boys. They should be home soon. You'd...You'd better go now."

He nodded as he got into his car remarking, "See you tomorrow."

Amanda answered, "Right...Bye."

But as Lee pulled out he thought, Did I just ruin everything here? Damn...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Unsung Chords

Chapter 19

As Amanda came back into the house she heard Joe's raised voice asking Dotty, "Where do you get off saying that our boys weren't wanted, Lady?! They're just as much a part of our lives as you are!"

Amanda rushed into the kitchen sensing trouble and stated, "Joe, please! She is my mother."

Ignoring Amanda Joe pulled back a kitchen chair loudly and sitting down looked Dotty straight in the eye and commented thickly, "Let's get something clear right now. Whatever happened back then was on me! Not on Amanda and certainly not those children. Don't you ever make them think or feel that they weren't wanted-"

Dotty was aghast at his tone and exclaimed hotly, "I never even came close to saying those words, Joseph King! How dare you accuse me of-"

Then the front door opened and the boys ran in yelling, "Grandma! We're home!"

As they dropped their books they were overjoyed at seeing Joe and ran to him chiming, "Dad!"

As Joe held and kissed his boys and brought them over to the couch to catch up Amanda put her hand on Dotty's shoulder querying softly, "Are you all right, Mother?"

Dotty swallowed hard and responded quietly, "How you both could think that I don't love those precious boys or to regret having them in my life? How could you?!"

Amanda shrugged and remarked softly, "I dunno. But if I were you I'd have chosen the words I said the other night a bit more carefully, wouldn't you?"

Dotty sighed and getting up from the chair went over to the couch.

Clearing her throat she commented, "Boys, I want to talk to you for a moment. Joe, would you excuse us please?"

Joe nodded getting up as Dotty sat and answered to the boys, "Come sit on both sides of me, all right?"

Going to Amanda's side he whispered tersely, "I don't know what she can possibly say to fix this now."

Amanda putting an arm around Joe comfortingly replied quietly, "It'll be all right. Whatever's happened, she does love them in every way that counts. Time heals all wounds, remember?"

Joe nodded slowly as they heard Dotty state carefully, "Phillip Thomas and James Joseph King...I'm truly sorry for upsetting you the other night but I want to explain to you just what I meant by my comments."

While Joe and Amanda went to sit at the kitchen table Dotty continued answering, "I simply meant that I felt that your parents didn't take enough time to get to know one another before they married and if they did maybe things would've worked out and you'd all still be a family today. No matter when you both entered the world, all right?"

Dotty swallowed hard and replied, "But you know something? I was wrong..."

The boys were as puzzled as their parents until Dotty stated, "Family is family. No matter if your father lives here or not. You both are a blessing to my heart and soul and I don't want you to ever forget that, hmm?"

The boys kissed and hugged Dotty answering, "We won't, Grandma...We love you, too!"

Joe shook his head commenting to Amanda with a shrug, "She fixed it, didn't she?"

Amanda nodded with unshed tears and responded softly, "Yeah, she sure did."

Clearing her throat she rose from the chair and remarked, "Um...Okay, Fellas. Why don't you take your books upstairs and start on your homework, all right?"

But as they passed by her she asked, "Hey...How about a hug for your old mom here too, huh?"

As they hugged her Joe queried, "Listen. I'm in town for another couple of days. How about I take the boys out for dinner after their homework and maybe the O's game tomorrow?"

Amanda teased, "Oh, I dunno. Wouldn't that be a boring time for them?"

The boys jumped at her yelling, "Mom!"

Amanda threw up her hands stating, "All right, all right! I was just kidding! Go have fun with your dad..."

They all laughed as the boys ran upstairs.

Dotty rose from the couch and coming towards Joe she kissed his cheek answering, "I'm sorry about everything here. I-"

But Joe hugged her commenting, "Nice save, Dotty. I am, too."

Amanda smiled kissing her mother and responded, "Thank you for helping them understand things, Mother. Excuse me for a moment..."

As she went toward the stairs Dotty remarked, "Amanda?"

Amanda turned back answering, "Yes?"

Dotty winked knowing full well what her daughter was going upstairs to do and commented, "Have a good time tonight..."

Amanda blushed slightly and nodding went upstairs.

Getting to her room she dialed the Agency and Lee's extension.

On the second ring he remarked, "Stetson."

Amanda smiled and replied, "Hi. Are you busy tonight?"

Lee responded carefully, "You're-You're talking to me?"

Amanda chuckled stating, "Sure. Unless that Karen person is back, I dunno who else would be on the phone with you that sounds like me-"

Lee growled answering, "A-man-da! Don't you even joke about that! There was nothing about that case that was even remotely funny!"

Amanda sighed commenting softly, "I-I know. I'm sorry. So...about tonight, I was thinking about Emelio's. Are you up for it? Of course, it's kinda short notice for a reservation for tonight and-"

But Lee shook his head remarking, "No it isn't... I, um have some friends in high places that happen to owe me a favor or two. Consider it done. Seven o'clock okay?"

Amanda smiled nodding and answered, "Sure. Only make it six-thirty. Cocktails, you know..."

Lee laughed and commented, "All right...See you in a while."

They hung up with relief feeling like they'd won a long drawn out battle...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Unsung Chords

Chapter 20

Lee picked Amanda up and they arrived at Emelio's on time for their reservation.

They'd gotten a booth in the back where it was quieter as as they were seated the waiter asked, "May I start you both off with a cocktail?"

Surprising Lee Amanda stated, "Champagne and stuffed mushroom caps, please..."

The waiter nodded and left as Lee chuckled commenting, "Well, look at you all fired up!"

Amanda winced and remarked, "Sorry. I just feel like we have a lot to celebrate right now. Do you mind awfully?"

Lee taking her hand and kissing her palm gently answered teasingly, "Not in the least...We're long overdue for this. So... What did happen at King Central? Was there any bloodshed?"

Amanda tilting her head slightly stated, "Uh, Joe was a bit upset. We had lunch and I told him what happened the other night when I was explaining to the family about us wanting to date and that Mother made that comment in front of the boys? Well, that was all it took for him to head back to the house and have it out with her-"

Lee shook his head and winced asking, "How bad was it?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Well, once I reminded him that it was my mother he was about to verbally attack-"

Lee sighed commenting, "Ouch. So?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "He told her that the problems with us were on him and she was not to blame the boys or me for anything..."

Just then the drinks and appetizer arrived and once they were served Lee answered to the waiter, "We'll need time with our menus but we'll let you know when we're ready, all right? Thank you."

The waiter smiled remarking, "Of course, Sir."

With that he was off again and Lee concentrating on Amanda's tale answered, "Okay. So what did your mom say after that?"

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard stating, "She was shocked that Joe and I thought that she meant that the boys shouldn't have been in our lives when they were. Well, the boys came home from school at that point and she then had to explain her comments to them and reassure them that she never regretted having them in her life and that no matter when they came into it, that they were a blessing and she'd always love them..."

Lee commented gently, "Whew... Sounds like your mom's one special lady."

Amanda nodded with tears in her eyes then and replied softly, "Yeah. I'm so lucky to have her, you know?"

The two had been sitting opposite one another but without saying a word he moved over to her side to hold her as she cried.

Amanda composed herself a few moments later and Lee gave her his handkerchief querying, "Are you all right now?"

Amanda nodded as she wiped her eyes and sighed stating, " Yes, thank you. Gosh, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm spoiling our evening when I'm the one who wanted this."

Lee cupped her cheek and responded gently, "You're not, okay? Besides, I asked about it. But I'm really glad everything worked out for all of you."

Clearing his throat as they gazed at one another he sensed a moment coming between them and slowly went back over to the opposite side remarking, "Uh...So...What looks good to you here?"

Amanda shook her head marveling at the man seated across from her. He had changed so much these past few years and she felt incredibly lucky not only in her home life, but in her work life too.

Amanda was brought out of her reverie by Lee who asked her, "Amanda? The dinner menu? What would you like?"

She realized that not only was Lee asking but the waiter had approached them and was standing there and she thought, When did he return?

Embarrassed she quickly replied, "The veal parm looks good, huh?"

Lee anticipating what she might enjoy answered to the waiter, "We'll split the veal and have house salads with Italian dressing."

The waiter writing the order down quickly nodded and responded taking their menus, "Very good, Sir. The salads will be out shortly."

They thanked him as he hurried off and there was a moment of silence between them.

Feeling self conscious as Lee looked at her Amanda queried, "Lee? Is everything all right?"

Lee looked at her quizzically and answered, "What? Oh, yeah...I was just thinking. Why haven't we done this before?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "We've eaten out before. What do you mean?"

Lee groaned commenting, "Yeah, I know. But before the Elizabeth Sullivan case...We just didn't and I wondered why."

Amanda pondered his statement for a moment and then nodded slowly replying with a whisper, "Ohh...Well, for the plain simple reason that you're a spy and I'm a housewife."

Lee testily answered, "Amanda! You know first of all we don't use that term to describe ourselves, and secondly you're more than that and you know it."

Amanda gently smiled and commented, "Well, thank you. I appreciate the confidence you have in me..."

Lee nodded and chuckling for a moment remarked remembering something, "Heh...Stones, Rolling."

Amanda asked warily, "Um, what did you say? The Stones? What about them?"

Lee waved it off answering, "Ahh, nothing. I was just remembering when you came to my place after Alexi showed up and you "straightened" my albums. Whew...Thought I'd never figure out where they were."

Amanda shaking her head answered, "Oh, c'mon! I was just trying to organize them in the right way-"

Putting up a hand he responded, "Really? Well, you do know that R comes before S, right?"

In order he recited to her, "Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z."

He then noticed the waiter serving their salads to them and Amanda joked to the waiter, "Gee... It's wonderful that he's learned the alphabet at his age, isn't it?"

The waiter smirking commented, "Uh...Yes, Ma'am. Enjoy..."

He left with a smile and Lee embarassed narrowed his eyes at Amanda queried, "Really? I was trying to make a point, Amanda. I mean, look. You're at a concert and someone announces the headliner for the evening at Madison Square Garden and they yell out, "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! Here are Stones, Rolling!"

Amanda laughed with Lee joining her and she gulped answering, "I-I get it. Really. I just remembered my father now one time saying to me, "Amanda, it's Frank Sinatra. Not Sinatra, Frank!"

Lee chuckled and replied, "There you go! Your dad even knew how it was."

As they began eating their salads Amanda remarked, "I have to wonder though what someone would do if say the person's name was Sam Andrews..."

Lee sighed and shaking his head stated, "Ohh, Amanda! I'm sorry I even brought it up-"

Amanda smiled remarking, "I'm teasing, all right? I know exactly what you meant."

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch and they went back to his place later for a nightcap.

As they relaxed on the couch with their wine Lee asked, "Okay. So with everything out of the way with your family on your end, what do we do about us?"

Amanda shrugged and stated evenly, "We could do lunch or dinner with them. Either is fine."

Lee winced and slowly queried, "And Joe? What about him?"

Amanda smiled answering carefully, "He's going back to Estoccia in a couple of days. He won't be an issue. Unless you let him become one, okay?"

Lee nodded and they kissed slowly.

Pulling back after a long moment Amanda responded regretfully, "It's getting late. Think I'd better get home, huh?"

Lee commented with a kiss to her nose, "Yeah...C'mon..."

Dropping her off at her house a while later he replied, "Glad we did this..."

Amanda sighed and commented, " I had a wonderful time. And don't worry about the family. It'll get easier. I promise."

He kissed her one last time and stated, "I hope so. It's to say the least an interesting way to start a new phase in our relationship, huh?"

As he drove off Amanda smiled watching the car leave the neighborhood and turning to head into the house thought, You got that right, Mister...

The End


End file.
